Elemental Nations: A Goddess's Legacy
by Fairydude21
Summary: This is an AU. The Elemental Nations is a pocket dimension created by war-torn refugees. How will this effect the growth and life of our favorite blond malestorm? Read and find out.


Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction. If you like it I'll write more. I don't own Dungeons and Dragons or Naruto.

War was a bothersome thing. Peace even harder to come by. Throughout Faerûn, Harpers fought those they saw as evil. Necromancer's sought to enslave all life. While Orcs fought to change the prejudices of countless generations or sometimes for the right to exist. Eventually, members of each race got tired of war. They longed to have families and not have to worry about if they would be killed or enslaved. To that end, the mages of the group both secular and divine combined their energies to creates a pocket dimension. This would be their retreat from the troubles of the world.

It was glorious at first everywhere you looked there were signs of peace. Demons broke bread with elves and orcs married dwarves. Peace was something enjoyed by all. It was not to last, however. A priest of Lolth had slipped into the group under false pretenses. Needless to say, he was disgusted by the peace. So he stole children quietly and summoned her to their haven. She was just as disgusted but bound as she was by divine law she couldn't directly interfere. So using her divine power she summoned 9 great beasts and fused them into one being. After completion, she unleashed it on them. Many perished in that initial assault but one family resisted. The Uzumaki mages called out to the goddess Mystra for aid.

Deciding to aid them she sent her lover Azuth. For many days he fought the monster of lolth and finally when even though he could not slay it split it into the original beasts. The ritual vessel she used to fuse them was locked away high above all so it could never be accessed again. The priest and Lolth were both angered by this so she made him her champion and gifted him with the ability to see the flow of the weave as well. She then gave them the ability to mimic spell movements as well as a small boost to reaction time. The hope was to help them past the ban placed by the goddess of magic. As always there is an element of chaos to all things she does. First, this change affected all of his current children. Second, there was a hidden ability to them. Finally, they were susceptible to Mystra's power. Using this gift they took up arms to destroy Azuth for their goddess.

This was almost enough of an advantage to overwhelm him. Even still he fought back and was winning to the first fatality happened. Seeing their brother cut down all of their evolved to a second state. Challenging pure divine energy they were able to quickly subdue him. This is where Mystra stepped in. Using the spell alter reality she shaped the world as we now know. First, she obliterated all knowledge of the Faerûn.

She changed the memories of everyone and made all races look more human form. Some aspects of their beings resisted her changes creating some of the first bloodline abilities. The history was changed to remove all mention of the battle. Azuth became known as the Sage of Six Paths. While Lolth became known as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She also bound a portion of the weave in all of them so they would not feel pressured to call on the divine. This she called chakra. When she did so she also restricted them in their spell use. The greater spells could now only be accessed through special seals and rituals. Once all was done she banished Lolth from the dimension.

Once she was done she left to leave them to their peace. The problem was when she took their memories of Faerûn she also took their memories of peace. Because they forgot these arms were taken up again. Those that were changed from one race banded together into clans. The Beholders became the Hyuga. The Uzumaki granted a greater understanding of the seals and rituals left by Mystra banded together to as one. The druids and dryads became the Senju. While the favored of Lolth became the Uchiha.

Constant wars were fought and in a strange twist of fate, it was the Uchiha and Senju who first brokered peace. The rest of the clans soon followed and eventually, hidden villages emerged on all parts of the continent. Hashirama Senju gifted the great beasts left behind from the great war to each village and for a time there was peace. Eventually, like all mortal things, it did last and war broke out again. Three times the villages clashed and after each clashing, there was again peace. Our story starts after the third. On a night where a member of the Uchiha clan growing disgusted with that peace seeks to ignite the flames of war once more...


End file.
